Dream, Catch Me
by ILaughAtYourMoodRing
Summary: Based off the song by Newton Faulkner. Song fic obviously  One shot. Hotch and prentiis finally admit their feelings for one another. T because I'm paranoid. Oh and innuendos.


Ok well this is really crap but I dont' own anything and review, please!

LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE

Emily Prentiss stared up at the office of her boss, the man she was pretty sure she was in love with. Just a small bit though. Well actually a massive bit. Like the size of the world bit. But still. He didn't have to know that. JJ had tried to get her to tell Hotch, but no such luck. Emily was as stubborn as a mule when it came to her feelings.

_Every time I close my eyes  
It's you and I know now  
Who I am_

Yeah, a woman who was having crazy sex dreams/daydreams about her boss, who was becoming more and more withdrawn as the days went by. How had just came back from a case involving children and Hotch was sure to be up there talking to Jack. Ah, unrequited love.

_Yea yea yea and I know now_

_There's a place I go  
When I'm alone  
Do anything I want  
Be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see  
And I cannot believe I'm fallin  
That's where I'm goin  
Where are you goin  
Hold it close won't let this go_

_Dream catch me, yea  
Dream catch me when I fall  
Or else I won't come back at all_

Hotch was up in his office, after just getting off the phone with Jack, thinking about the dark haired woman who had, to his complete surprise, captured his heart, cuffed it and locked it up with hers while still looking amazing. His dreams were becoming increasingly more NC-17 with every day. Last night... well lets just say he had to change the sheets and take a **very** cold shower.

_You do so much  
That you don't know  
It's true  
And I know now  
Who I am_

Ever since Haley had passed away Hotch had tried to distance himself away from the object of his affection. Yet, she had done so much for him. **She** helped pick up the pieces. **She** had helped out with Jack. **She** had seen him crying when he found Haley's body. Though he still had feelings for Haley, and probably always would, he loved her now. "And today," he thought, "is the day I'm going to tell her."

_Yea yea yea  
And I know now_

_There's a place I go  
When I'm alone  
Do anything I want  
Be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see  
And I cannot believe I'm fallin  
That's where I'm goin  
Where are you goin  
Hold it close won't let this go_

_Dream catch me, yea  
Dream catch me when I fall  
Or else I won't come back at all_

_See you as a mountain  
A fountain of God  
See you as as a descant soul  
in the setting sun  
You as the sound_

_I'm young  
There's a place I go  
When I'm alone  
Do anything I want  
Be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see  
And I cannot believe I'm fallin_

_There's a place I go  
When I'm alone  
Do anything I want  
Be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see  
And I cannot believe I'm fallin  
That's where I'm goin  
Where are you goin  
Hold it close won't let this go_

It happened in the elevator. Hotch and Emily were in there alone after two other agents just getting out. As they were getting down to the last floor Hotch pressed the big red STOP button.

"Hotch," Emily asked, "why did you do that?"

"Because," he answered stoically, "I have something to say and I don't want anyone interrupting us."

He turned around and faced the mirror."Well here goes nothing " he thought.

"Emily, for a while now I've been having feelings for you. They're not appropriate, but I couldn't care less anymore. I'm in love with you and I would be very happy if you would consider going on a date with me." Emily just stood there, wide eyed the whole time.

"Jesus, Aaron. After all the dreams I could have been making a reality, now you tell me? I've been in love with you for ages." Hotch swung around and captured her in the most passionate kiss she ever had.

"And Aaron," after they'd broken away gasping for air," if going on a date with you would make you happy, well then who am I to refuse you?" Emily hit the STOP button again, which made it start. After they reached the parking lot they both got into Hotch's car with Identical smirks on their faces. Thank God Jack was with Jessica, or else he would have been mentally scared for the rest of his life. After all, what they did in that bedroom... well that was beyond any ratings imaginable. And as Hotch held Emily in his arms later that night, he was thankful that he fell on a net and not straight on his ass. Or else he would have never done it again.

_Dream catch me, yea  
Dream catch me when I fall  
Or else I won't come back at all_


End file.
